RWBY's Bizarre Tale: Across the Multiverse
by Frozenheart7
Summary: The Stardust Crusaders are closer to face the fearful Dio but what if a new stand user could open portals to other Universes? A new adventure awaits in a world of evil creatures, huntsmen, and huntresses.
1. Prologue: Across the Multiverse

RWBY's Bizarre Tale: Across the Multiverse

RWBY & JoJo Crossover

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own JoJo's franchise or RWBY series. This is just a bizarre crossover with a crazy story.

 **A/N:** Welcome, curious reader. These two writers are Frozenheart7 and Serge 2112, beginning a new crossover of RWBY and JoJo.

 **Prologue's tracklist:**

"Dancing with the devil" - Breaking Benjamin

"Across The Universe" - The Beatles

"Limbo" - Rush

Hope you enjoy the prologue of the adventure across the Multiverse.

* * *

Prologue: Across the Multiverse

I'm alone, shivering in the middle of a forest, a dark forest. The only thing that I can see is the moon but is wrecked into pieces. Then, I hear the sound of… wolves howling? No, it's something bigger and darker. Immediately, they've surrounded me, I can feel their red burning eyes, there's no essence of evil can be smelled around, I don't know if it's because the strange dust they have evaporating from their fur. They were too many, a big pack, a hungry big pack of demons ready to feed their empty souls with me. That kind of creatures couldn't be found in the real world. Oh, my! One of them is coming for me! Those big fangs… I cry for help but nobody answer. They are too many! I can't stop them! Wake up… this must be just a dream, a nightmare… wake up, wake up, just wake… Wake up!

I'm shivering, breathing hard, it's still dark but I'm not in that evil forest anymore, it's just the home of the worst creature... I must have been dreaming and accidentally traveled to another dimension. I still can't control the powers of "Across The Universe", my stand. I use it unconsciously while sleeping and not when I wish to. It's not a regular stand, not like others or even Enyaba's. None of the other stand users can teach me how to use mine. It hasn't got a physical form it's more like an ability.

I have my face wet, a mixture of tears and an unusual cold sweat. I need to calm my breath, I'm still in my room. Was it a dream after all or a real travel to another universe with my stand? All the stress on my brain won't let me think straight. Master Dio tells me not to worry, but how I couldn't? He is a cold murderer, a vampire, a soulless monster more dead than alive but at the same time immortal. I never wanted this, I just wanted a normal life in peace but destiny had prepared me bizarre things. Now I am living in a mansion with other people with weird powers, stands or whatever. And just upstairs I have the worst monster ever could have existed, and he is so real.

What is he doing now? Is he sleeping? Reading? Drinking more blood from innocent women who are at his mercy? Satisficing his most primal instincts? Every soul in the house is his puppet, he manipulates us and the worst part is that we can do nothing to oppose his will. Some of us have it better than others, for example, that Vanilla Ice guy. He became obsessed with Master Dio and dares to risk and even sacrifice himself for the master's sake. He also told me that we are more similar than we think. He tries to control Joestar's body and I make my best efforts to know how does my stand work.

His eyes have the same color and essence that the strange wolves I saw on the nightmare. I'm sure he has the strength required to control his own stand, being the body his or Joestar's. He didn't ask me to go and die uselessly as the others users, he has me prepared something bigger. Am I a big important piece of his puzzle or maybe tomorrow's breakfast? I can't wait to figure it out, I must show master Dio that I can do something else than just wait. I'm not going to be eaten by the wolves again.

I go out of my room and I don't lose strength even when I'm going upstairs. The only thing that makes me stop is a loud noise that makes the walls shake. I can't lose time but at the same time, I hesitate at knocking master Dio's door. Then, I see Vanilla Ice kneeled in front of Dio's door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your rest, master Dio," he said "you must already know but Joestar's group got into the mansion. Also, I must tell you that they defeated D'Arby". After that a voice inside the room answers him:

"D'Arby was a genius. Do you know why he lost despite having all to win? Come in, Vanilla Ice".

The loyal servant stands up and pleases his master entering the room not without apologizing once more.

"Joestars believe on the bottom of their hearts that they're willing to throw away their lives to save Joseph's daughter and Jotaro's mother," Dio said "Kakyoin and the other two… hmm… Right. Also, Avdol and Polnareff decide to risk their own lives to defeat me, Dio. It looks like they believe that run away from me, Dio, means run away from the life itself. How utterly foolish. However, that foolish notion is important to them. D'Arby swore his loyalty to me but it seems he was not prepared to die for me, Dio. That is why he was not able to win in the end. D'Arby will never understand why he lost. Ice, look at the wound on my neck. It is likely that if I drink the blood of one more person, this body of Jonathan Joestar's, which has resisted me, will fall completely under my control, and this wound will heal. Ice, will you offer me your blood?" Dio asked and immediately Vanilla Ice answered him

"Yes. With pleasure".

Aram finally decides to know at the door of Dio's room. He is not willing to kneel and bow or even speak with the same treat Vanilla Ice has with him. He is not his prisoner as the numerous woman he uses every day, at least not directly. A drop of sweat escapes from his forehead as he decides to come in without previous permission.

"No! Stop! There is another way! Master Dio, I got another idea…"

"How dare you? You little bastard are going to pay for interrupting my sacrifice! Master Dio, let me eliminate this little and useless bastard."

"Ice, shut up and let me listen to what Aram wants to explain."

"As you wish, Master Dio."

"Aram, continue, if your plan doesn't convince me I'll let Ice eat you with his stand. You have 30 seconds."

"Oh… uh… my stand… my stand can open you a portal or something and teleport you to another place where the Joestars couldn't find you…"

"What a foolish idea, Master Dio doesn't need to escape from the Joestars or anybody!"

"Ice! Actually, that's an interesting idea, Aram. Can you teleport me to any other place?"

"Yes, yes, Master Dio! 'The Universe' could teleport the both of you and give you more time, so the Joestars couldn't help that woman."

"Nice, Aram. If they lose that woman that would break their souls, their spirits to continue… At the end I, Dio, will have the victory against the Joestar family! Aram, open the portal, now!"

Nukesaku sneaks into the second floor hoping to be safe from the Joestar's group. All of his partners have been defeated, the ones stronger than his stand. A strange purple glow from Master Dio's room catches his attention. He walks carefully trying to be as silent as possible and takes a peek inside the room.

Aram Marnó, the novice, and newest recruit has opened a strange portal. It's a strange big hole in the air that leads to another universe. Then, Vanilla Ice asks master Dio to go first for safety and he allows it. They wait for a few seconds after he entered, it is the only way Dio had left or the Joestars will arrive upstairs at any moment. Master Dio gives one last glance to Aram and enters the portal to another universe. When nobody is in the room he sighs and closes the portal feeling a bit weary.

The peace and restful moment doesn't last long. Another loud hit makes the wall crack and opens a new way to access the corridor that leads to Dio's room. The dust disappears slowly and reveals Jotaro with his stand, Star platinum. Behind him, there are also, Joseph Joestar, Mohammed Avdol, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Kakyoin Noriaki and a strange dog that seems dangerous.

They spot Nukesaku first as he isn't hidden from their sight. He looks inside the room once more, Aram is aware of the situation and manages to escape. Now Nukesaku and the innocent woman trapped in other rooms are the only habitants left on the mansion. It is too late to transform into one of them, now they are walking this way and there is no escape for him.

"Oi, Nukesaku, where's Dio?"

"Uh… I don't know… ugh!" Jotaro instantly punches Nukesaku's face.

"I'm not gonna ask twice. Where's Dio?"

"Ma-… ma-… master Dio escaped with a servant, Vanilla Ice, using a portal."

"Nani?" Everybody yells.

"Don't treat us as a bunch of fools!"

"No, I swear, I swear! The other guy, Aram, the new Dio's servant opened a portal using his stand. That's the only thing that I know."

"Oh my God! Jotaro, we must find that guy! Holly doesn't have so much time!"

"Yare yare daze… Nukesaku, what else do you know about that 'Aram'?"

* * *

The bar is quiet compared to Aram's inner voices and conscience torturing him for he has done.

He didn't activate the portal to help master Dio. Why would he help a monster? This way is better, now he is safe from him and surely is lost on another dimension with that creepy Ice guy. But he also has the burden of their deaths. That is something he can't live with. Also letting Dio go away alive isn't right. What a mess.

"Bartender, another round." Aram says returning to him the empty glass.

The bartender fills it once more with roasting alcohol. It is the only way to forget temporally his acts.

He starts wondering about starting a new life, pretending that nothing happened, that even he isn't a stand user. Meanwhile, a familiar group of man enters the bar, breaking the ambiance of laughs and people talking. He feels a presence behind him. Aram fears the worse, what if Dio returned somehow with Vanilla Ice? No, this time he notices no-evil. Marnó dares to turn even seeing how the bartender starts to sweat. He is finished, he has been finished since the unwanted moment he obtained a stand.

"Aram Marnó, we must talk!"

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the jungle

RWBY's Bizarre Tale: Across the Multiverse

RWBY & JoJo Crossover

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (created by Hirohiko Araki) or RWBY (created for Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth).

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the prologue and keep enjoying the first chapter of this bizarre story. We will answer the reviews before the beginning of the chapter.

Guest: Wow! Thanks for your three reviews and the long list of names of stands. They are really good. We will use them with no doubt if we never need ones.

thehourofthedove: Glad you enjoyed the beginning of our story. Stay tuned for more, we will upload regularly.

 **Chapter one Tracklist:**

"Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns n' Roses

"Caravan" - Rush

"Bad to the bone" - George Thorogood and The Destroyers.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the jungle

A purple flash and two men coming out of nowhere interrupted the wild nature where they arrived. Dio stepped onto the grass as well as his company, who felt sick for the trip across the portal.

"Master Dio, it looks like Aram's plan works," said Vanilla Ice "That little bastard could teleport us to a ¿forest?"

Dio was more observative than Vanilla, whose emotions had his control.

"Is not just a forest, Ice. Look at the Moon."

"It's broken." The subject noticed.

But the shattered moon of Remnant wasn't the only strange thing. The moonlight revealed a pack of Grimm coming to them. The alpha got closer to Dio and started to act kind of submissive almost friendly, bowing its head and allowing the man to pet him.

"Master Dio, with all due respect, this is not the time to have a pet." Said Vanilla adopting a defense position towards the animal.

The creature of Grimm leaned forward and Dio kicked it in the face, making it growl defenseless on the floor.

"This creature tried to act like a dog, and I hate dogs, not because I scared of them but because I get sick of their attitude of wanting to please humans. There is a thin line between being loyal and being submissive, Ice."

Said that the master and the henchman got out of the wild forest where more strange creatures made of some type of dust could be found. None of them dared to growl or attack Dio and in consequence, Ice neither.

The first building they found out of the forest was an Inn with no-respectable customers and dirty business. They just entered on the dark part of the city of Haven. A place with thieves, smugglers, criminals and the most extensive black market in all Remnant. It was the bigger place to hide, a perfect spot where you can disappear as long as you want.

As they stepped into the bar, all the customers turned to see who were the strangers. They were dressed oddly on the Remnant people's eyes. Dio and Ice saw just the same, there were even people with animal traits; horns, claws, whiskers, ears, tails… What a peculiar place to travel, Aram's stand was more powerful than expected.

The two strangers walked towards the bartender and waitress in charge of the Inn that night. The girl batted her eyelashes when saw the muscular and handsome blonde man with a strong bodyguard behind, or that's what she thought.

"Hey Blondie, what are you gonna order?"

Before even Dio could speak to the woman, one of the drunk customers got between the waitress and them.

"Get out of my way, you poor human being." Said Brando.

"No, you stay away from my girl!"

The man, a dangerous smuggler, and boyfriend of the bartender got a grip on his weapon, alerting Ice who was willing to die for the master's safety and well-being. Dio noticed the amusement on his henchman and stopped him, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Let me take care of this, I'll show them that they are no one compared to me, Dio."

"Heh, we'll see, stranger."

Suddenly, the man took out a revolver from his belt and aimed into Dio's third eye. The blonde grinned as the customer of the inn pulled the trigger. The bullet would have pierced Brando's skull but somehow he disappeared and went the man turned faced the man with some kind of weird semblance. Or that's what he supposed.

Pressing a button on the revolver's grip a sharp knife got out from it. With a fast turn, the man managed to nail the knife on Dio's palm. But that resulted a disadvantage for him as the vampire had him under his control and could kick him so hard that ended up slammed into the wall. Dio snickered as he wiped the blood off his hand and the wound healed and started walking slowly towards the man, who was still dizzy due to the great hit on the wall.

The people were the spectator that amazed couldn't stop looking at the fight of the two men. But suddenly they noticed that Dio was someone very different to them. The blonde man placed his hand on the neck of the defeated man and drained his blood, leaving him pale and skinny.

The customers of the inn ran to the exit and screams could be heard even from the toughest men. A couple of faunus helped the defenseless bartender who was shaking in fear and screaming while watching the death of her boyfriend. They hid behind the bar of the inn and calmed down the scared woman to not attract the powerful vampire with her scandalous screams.

Dio took off the hand of the dry and dead body as his hand healed faster until there was a thin scar left. He turned to see how Vanilla was drinking some beer sitting on one of the tables and amazed with the hard temptation to clap to his master. In the other hand, a couple of White Fang clapped to Dio while they got closer to him. They were twins, two followers of Adam Taurus and fighters for his violent twisted cause. One had ears and the other a tail, both were fox faunus for that was the reason for their names. Fennec and Corsac Albain.

"We are so impressed with that mysterious demonstration of power, mister…"

"Brando, Dio Brando. And you are?"

"Oh! We are just mere servants from somebody who'll be glad to meet you, our young and great leader, Adam Taurus."

The word 'servants' caught Dio's attention. If they were servants surely the person who would like to meet him would be very powerful.

"It could be interesting… Bring us to him!" Spoke Dio with Vanilla behind him.

"As you wish." Smirked the twins leading the way exiting the inn.

Meanwhile, the bartender and her two saviors that were hiding behind the bar heard all the fanfare. It confirmed the faunus couple's suspects, the Albain were allied with Taurus in order to overthrow the actual High leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan.

"We're safe, they've already gone." Announced the cat faunus.

Sun got up and looked at the scared woman, he offered his hand in order to help her stand on her feet. He noticed how frightened she was, that scene was bizarre even for a couple of huntsmen.

"Hey, relax we're the good guys. My name is Sun and the grumpy catgirl is Blake."

The waitress swallowed saliva and accepted the offer of Sun's hand.

"I… I'm Lizzy."

"He was a jealous, manipulator, obsessive and drunk boyfriend… but he didn't deserve something like this… What kind of monster was that blonde guy?!" Asked the waitress still trembling.

The description fitted perfectly to Adam's behavior with Blake in the past. Despite the actions no doubt that guy didn't deserve death, she thought. That kind of persons needed to be stopped.

"He is a monster that we must stop before it's too late." Sentenced the cat faunus.

* * *

"Do you believe this drunk man? Really?!" Yelled Polnareff distrusting Aram's story.

The Stardust Crusaders had been on the bar almost an hour now. They heard Aram's explanations peacefully and with no violence implied since he declared that he didn't want any stand, power or be related to Dio. He seemed a nice man with normal goals in his life and having a stand didn't fit into his plans.

"Yare yare daze… Oi, jiji, can you feel Dio's presence?" Asked his grandson.

"Oh My God! I can't!" Realized Joseph.

"So, in that case... Aram! Open a portal to the same place you send Dio! And don't try to trick us."

"I… I… I can't…"

"You must do it right now. I'm still not sure if you can do what you told us and I'm pretty sure you don't wanna know what Star Platinum can do with you." Threatened Jotaro.

Without any option, Aram breathed deeply and opened a portal with 'Across The Universe'. He didn't even know if it would work but focused on not screwing up or he would taste Jotaro's fury with his stand.

A purple flash appeared from nowhere and a kind blew through a violet hole created on the empty air. It was shiny but at the same time dark and intimidating.

"There's your portal to Dio, now let me go". Asked Aram wishing to forget everything happened lately.

"You're not gonna go anywhere but across that thing." Said Avdol grabbing Marnó's jacket neck.

The last thing that he expected was being involved in more adventures and chaos, but guess they weren't silly enough to know that without his portals they wouldn't return to their ordinary world.

"B-but… I don't want to see again those monsters!" Yelled frightened the novice.

"Sure, and how do you think we are going to return? Now go!" Said Kakyoin.

Aram fell into the portal feeling Avdol and Polnareff hands pushing him inside. He soon disappeared into the dark purple schemes.

"Joestar-san, Jotaro, don't worry, we are gonna find Dio and save Holly on time." Smiled Kakyoin and following Marnó inside the portal

The Stardust Crusaders soon would know a new world with bizarre adventures awaiting.

* * *

"Why did you bring these humans to me?" Asked Adam Taurus obviously upset. "Who do you think you are to believe that you will get out from here alive easily?

The blonde man got up and left Ice to his knees behind him. He faced the masked faunus, the great leather the Albain twins spoke of and introduced himself. Coming along with Fennec and Corsac had been a good idea.

"My name is Dio Brando and I'm not human."

* * *

Your reviews encourage us, we'll answer them all in the next chapter of the story.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2: Knockin' on Haven's Door

RWBY's Bizarre Tale: Across the Multiverse

RWBY & JoJo Crossover

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (created by Araki-sama) or RWBY (created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth). We're writing this strange story 'cos we love both series.

 **A/N:** Finally, the second chapter of this bizarre tale, we hope you enjoy it. At the end, you could find some extra material.

Thank you so much for all your reviews. This story is in "Engrish" but, if you wish, you can also write reviews in Spanish. Now, time to answer your last reviews:

 **thehourofthedove:** Thanks for continue reading and for letting us a review again. We hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. From now on there'll be more action and more interaction between both Universes so stay tuned. About your request, we can't promise you a Dokken reference but we probably can do something with Journey, just don't stop believin'.

 **Greisfer:** Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este crossover. Nos alegra que consideres cómo hemos comenzado el fic. Y qué bueno que te has quedado enganchada… -goooood… [leer con voz de Palpatine]- eso es, este fic es como el Lado Oscuro, hay café y galletitas. Tus sospechas sobre Dio son casi proféticas. Habrá más Dio por delante y también llegará el momento de los ORA ORA ORA ORA... y de ver a los JoJobros interactuar con las team RWBY y anexos.

 **TRACKLIST:**

"Knockin' on Heaven's Door" - Bob Dylan

"Animal I Have" - Three Days Grace

"Stand" - Motörhead

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Knockin' on Haven's Door**

"I rejected my humanity long time ago." Explained Dio to Adam Taurus, the White Fang leader.

The ambiance was tense. Adam's subordinates kept silent as always, following his orders, but inside of their heads was placed the doubt. Brando seemed powerful and if it was a threat to the White Fang, they would execute him. If it wasn't, they would do the same.

Taurus wasn't a man that would draw back on a challenging fight and less on one with a stranger. He was prepared for an attack. He had strong men with him in the room and wouldn't think twice about protecting the leader with their own blood.

"Sure, whatever you say. Actually, you are here only because I wanted to know if you were a threat to the White Fang." Replied the bull faunus.

Taurus gave a sign to his men with his hand and all of them took an offensive position against the two strangers.

Dio grinned as Ice covered his back. On this whole universe, everybody was combat ready. Taurus might have an extensive army of trained soldiers with weapons. But the number is never synonymous of strength and that was the only mistake that Adam committed.

The leader of the White Fang only had time to get a grip on Wilt. In a blink of an eye, Brando disappeared from his sight, leaving only Vanilla fighting with the soldiers. The bull faunus felt some wind on his back and then a warm breath on his neck, he was just behind them.

This would be an interesting challenge. He didn't get to fight with fast enemies very often. He would take advantage of it to learn surely. Dio's fight style was different and he didn't doubt that had some tricks up his sleeve to surprise him.

The first ability he noticed was Dio's speed. He was extraordinarily good with his reflexes and quickly managed to dodge all his attacks with Wilt. But it was only a proof to test his abilities, soon things wouldn't be so easy.

Taurus took out Blush too and intertwined attacks with Wilt and Blush at the same time. First, Dio had to look out for a sword and then for Blush's flaming bullets. But everything was in vain, the vampire could avoid all the faunus movements.

"Hahahaha! Muda, muda, muda, muda!" Mocked Dio repeatedly.

Finally, Brando stopped one of Taurus attacks and hit him on his chest with a strange kind of projection that emanated from Dio's body. It was huge, something that stunned and caused hesitation on the bull faunus and gave Dio the opportunity to strike.

Adam felt a brutal punch on his stomach and fell to the floor with blood slipping out his mouth. That's when he realized the silence taking the control of the room. He turned his head and with a fuzzy vision saw another emanation from Dio's henchmen ending with his White Fang soldiers. The corpses covered the floor and the bloodstained walls, doors, and even windows.

Taurus tried to reach for Blush on the floor while hearing the powerful footsteps coming that way.

"Adam Taurus, you are a young man with interesting abilities. You can be useful after all. Now you are going to tell me everything that I should know about this world."

Dio leaned into his body and removed the Grimm mask from his face. He moved away some locks of red hair that covered his upper forehead and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. And suddenly some tentacles appeared from Dio's back, coming closer to Adam's face. Taurus couldn't anything else than scream, burning his vocal chords along the way.

* * *

The calm and the quiet of the forest on the whereabouts of Haven got changed due to a purple portal appearing from nowhere. From inside the glowing passage appeared six men and one dog.

This place wasn't unfamiliar for Aram, who recognized every single spot. That was the place he visited in his dreams. Was there a connection between his dreams and the portals?

"People, welcome to my nightmare." said sarcastically, Aram.

Polnareff grinned.

"Don't be a coward, we're just in the middle of a forest at night with a shattered moon in the sky… Ok, Mr. Joestar we must find a W.C. as soon as possible." He said feeling the urge to find a decent one in this universe.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Asked Kakyoin noticing a strange behavior.

The dog barked while smelling the floor, he was detecting something evil coming their way.

"Oh no, they are coming… You must hold your little puppy if you want it to stay alive!" screamed Aram.

"Relax, Iggy can take care of himself. He's not like any dog that you have seen before" Avdol tried to calm the rookie.

A pack of Grimm appeared but immediately a strange sand creature emerged behind Iggy and roared so loud that the Grimm got impressed for a moment. Those evil creatures weren't the only strong animals.

"W-what-what is that thing?! Does the dog have a stand too?!" Asked desperately Aram, who started to think that maybe this was another nightmare or a strange kind of dream.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, you should start to act like a real man and don't scream and cry like a… SON OF A B****!" A pair of Grimm surrounded the group of men and tried to attack Old Man Joseph who could stop them using Hermit Purple plus a Hamon Overdrive.

Avdol stood in front of him, raising his hand and the temperature increasing immediately. Fire surrounded the egyptian as a bird surged from the same heat that was burning the grass. Aram opened his eyes in surprise, did he have a phoenix as a stand? How did their stand have a physical form and not his? They seemed trained warriors despite that he still didn't see everyone's stands.

Avdol chuckled and made a firewall, blocking the way to the creatures of Grimm. The alpha of the pack howled and announced the retrieve. Quickly the peace returned to the forest and the egyptian calmed the flames of the feathers of his phoenix.

"We don't need to exterminate those beasts, probably they look kind of evil for us but remember: this is a different world and we don't know if those animals are natural creatures of this forest. Now I should turn down the flames before..."

Before he could extinct the fire and let the temperature return to normal, an icy storm appeared all of sudden. It formed deep dark clouds and a snow storm all around the stand users. The frost blast replaced the heat and froze every tree, bush and leaf of the place. In this low temperatures, Avdol's stand was weak so he decided to keep it safe.

Then was when Aram noticed it, two angels on the other side of the frozen wood. One taller than the other, two girls, sisters maybe. The older one told the younger to stay back as she took out a sword and pointed at the six strangers and their dog.

"Keep your hands where I can see them and don't move. My name is Winter Schnee, member of the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives unit, and I'm in charge here. We received two alerts of a mysterious energy on this location. Now you are going to answer me some questions."

Polnareff chuckled, it was pretty rare and odd to see a younger woman giving orders to men.

"Wow! Relax, mademoiselle we just…" Started the french lowering his hands and doing one step forward.

"I said 'don't move'! Stay back if you don't want t-…"

"You're gonna need more than those tin soldiers and that toothpick in your hand to threaten and give me orders."

"So, you want to get tough?"

"Well, if you ask me properly, I could be more gentle with you."

"How you dare? I'm going to give you a lesson on how you should treat a lady."

"Oh! I already know how to treat a beautiful lady, but you can give me anything you want."

"Enough! On guard!"

"As you wish mon amie. Silver Chariot!"

Winter Schnee and Polnareff started a fierce duel. Both were so fast and elegant at the same time. Polnareff could look weird with his clothes and that strange haircut but he, or actually Silver Chariot, was moving in syntony with Winter Schnee.

"Monsieur Polnareff!" Yelled Aram.

"Just call me 'Polnareff', you fool." Replied the french with Silver Chariot struggling against Schnee's sharp sword.

"Polnareff, you shouldn't fight against a woman! It is not correct to treat women like that!"

"Shut up, Aram! And watch a real man in action."

The french heard the woman chuckling.

"A 'real man' huh? I thought you were some kind of clown. Actually, you don't move so bad to be a clown." Mocked Winter.

"Thanks, you have a couple of nice movements." Flattered Polnareff with a wink.

He was surprised by a fast attack near his neck, a weak point.

"You have no idea." Grinned her.

Polnareff was speechless, but nobody could enjoy that moment because several explosions in the city of Haven alerted everybody on the forest. A black smoke could be seen from the outskirts.

Haven was being attacked.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Extra Scene:**

Do you think that Polnareff should call Joseph: "Joestar-san", "Monsieur Joestar" or "Mr. Joestar"?

This is the alternative ending for the present chapter:

"Avdolooo is too hot!" yelled Weiss ln fangirl mode

"Wait for my pack." Wink

"Pederasta!" Yelled Ironwood hiding some infantile clothing magazines inside his jacket.

* * *

The next chapter will be titled: "Haven's fury."

Expect chaos.


	4. Chapter 3: Haven's fury

RWBY's Bizarre Tale: Across the Multiverse

RWBY & JoJo Crossover

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ (created by Araki-sama) or _RWBY_ (created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth). We're writing this strange story because we love both series.

 **A/N:** This has been one of the most difficult chapters to write on the whole crossover, this is the reason for our delay in this third chapter.

Thank you so much for your reviews:

 **Shadow Joestar:** Oh yeah! Polnareff had some fun with Winter but, as you could see, duty come first… at least for Winter. Now it's time to save Haven.

 **redR3aper:** Thanks! We always try to do our best.

 **thehourofthedove _:_** Thank you! We hope you could enjoy this new chapter too. Maybe in the future, we could add another Journey puns.

 **Maverick:** Thanks! It's good to see that you like this bizarre crossover.

 **Tracklist:**

"Heaven's fury" - The L-Train

"Neon Knights" - Black Sabbath

"Not gonna die" - Skillet

"Hero" - Skillet

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Haven's Fury**

A striking blonde entered in one of the inns on town, some of the customers turned heads to stare at her beauty. No one noticed that she had a robotic arm covered by a glove. She was surely looking for someone in concrete inside the pub, ignoring whistles and unpleasant comments from the rude ruffians and thugs.

Her eyes would have burned on an intense fire if it wasn't for an old man calling her from the darkest corner of the inn.

"Hey Firecracker, good to see 'ya again." He greeted while drinking a shot of cheap whiskey.

Yang turned around when recognized the deep voice of her uncle Qrow. He was drinking and finding him on some bar was something probable. Luckily Yang hadn't had to search long on Haven's bars, pubs, and inns.

"Hey, Qrow." Smirked the blonde.

"Sorry, but there's no apple juice in this place."

"Ha-ha… Hey, gimme the same thing that is drinking this old feathered guy."

She sat in front of him, her purple tone returning on her eyes. When the men saw her sitting with the lone solitary man, stayed silent.

For a moment, Qrow thought of his sister, who was in the same situation with just a few weeks ago. He wasn't wrong at all, his niece's determination could be read on her expression and he knew that she was only sitting in front of him because she needed information.

The waitress came with a shot of harsh whiskey for the blonde and glanced at her with slight jealousy.

"So, you've left Tai's nest."

"Yeah! I'm too cool to stay there the rest of the year."

A loud explosion made the bar tremble, some glasses and bottles shattering on the floor. The sudden noise repeated again, so Qrow and Yang got up to leave the bar and inspect what was happening outside.

"We'll leave the chat for later." Said Yang while Qrow left some lien on the table to pay and gave the last drink to the alcohol, that night would be long.

The blonde got outside and saw dark columns of smoke on Haven Academy. Qrow joined her and stared at the top of the mountain.

"Prepare your new fancy arm, it looks that there's a big 'party' on the academy."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a camouflaged roof of some low-life suburb, Salem's henchmen were talking about their task at Haven and how the plan would go from now on.

The fall had just started and no one could stop it.

"The young Taurus, shall he still supporting us?" Asked Arthur Watts at the big man standing in before him.

Hazel grinned, the White Fang and its forces were the keys to make Haven fall. They were about to start a good show as in Beacon a year ago.

"He assured me that he would. Are you questioning my methods perhaps?" Watts pulled out his phone. "Is Lionheart going to show some cooperation?"

The headmaster of Haven, another key that would open the door to their victory. Poor coward puppet.

"Are you questioning my methods?" Watts answered back.

The first explosions on the top of Haven could be heard and the henchmen retired to a safer place. The hard work was in charge of the White Fang and the Grimm.

Despite that, they didn't know about another card on the table that would be crucial for them but for now, they ignored the presence of the vampire in the world of Remnant.

Dio, Ice, and Adam jumped from the airship to the top of the tower where the relic more likely would be. After their meeting and a little help, Dio was aware of Remnant's darkest and best-kept secrets.

The young Taurus led them through the entrance of the tower. His movements were unnatural and felt sloppy, like a soulless puppet. Despite that, he was capable of achieving his objective.

"Taurus, we must be quick with this, I sense something, a presence I've not felt since…" The vampire started to feel Joseph's and Jotaro's presence, not just in that world but also getting closer.

"Master Dio, there's nobody else here, this could be a trap." Vanilla Ice wasn't afraid but the absence of people in that place looked suspicious.

"That's because the director of this academy gave the order to leave this place, so then there's nobody who can protect the relic." Explained Taurus while he was trying to find the way to the correct chamber.

"It sounds like someone else's plan, Adam." Dio felt interested in the idea that someone else was planning something big.

"It is, the Dark Queen is so interested in obtaining all the relics and... something else." Answered the redhead faunus.

"Hmm. Maybe we should visit her 'majesty' later." If he wanted to succeed in that new world, he needed to know everything about those who could be an obstacle, or maybe allies.

"Adam, do you have an idea where this 'relic' is?" Ice thought that the faunus wasn't really useful in master Dio's new crusade.

"If you can't trust me we could 'ask' somebody who really knows where the relic is." It was time to prove how loyal could be Lionheart to the evil witch.

* * *

Following the tracks of the destruction of Haven Academy, Sun and Blake ended inside the building fighting many soldiers of the terrorist group. There weren't many huntresses to fight them as the situation of Mistral was one of the worsts on all Remnant.

Despite that, Sun had the hope to find his team, especially Neptune who supported their mission with the White Fang, and share the same cause to end with the invasion of the academy.

Blake was struggling with a group of members of the Vale branch, the one she was used to be in. Sun shoot at two of them with his nunchucks to help her from the distance and still be able to fight his own enemies.

They had to arrive at the tower, it was the first thing of Haven that they had to defend. If it fell, it was over, and all of their efforts would be a waste of time and sweat. They couldn't be fighting near the entrance of the academy, it wasn't the most indicate spot.

"Blake, let's keep moving!" Yelled Sun.

The cat faunus nodded and ran towards him. Blake prepared her pistol mode of Gambol Shroud and Sun used the shotguns on his own weapon to shoot behind them and distract or even aim at the White Fang members who were running behind them to overpower them and arrive at the tower.

Luckily Haven't wasn't as big as Shade or Atlas and soon they arrived at the courtyard that had the entrance of the tower. There already were a few students and future huntsmen fighting off the White Fang invaders and even some Grimm that negativity and fear attracted.

"Sun, I think Neptune's there!" Said the cat faunus.

Definitely, he had to be one of the fellow fighters guarding the entrance of the tower as she could smell him with her faunus senses.

"Let's help them." The blonde faunus will never let fall any huntress or huntsman against a bunch of anarchists.

Sun surprised one of the guards focused on shooting with a rifle at the Huntsman from behind and got rid of him. Blake continued shooting with Gambol Shroud as it was the most mature idea because there were too many people trying to occupy the tower. Some of the White Fang invaders ran towards him and attacked them, decreasing the number of enemies that the fellow huntsman had to defeat. Sun, meanwhile, shoot at Grimm that were around Haven's campus.

Blake localized a sparkly light blue hair between the group of students. She couldn't be wrong, it was Neptune!

"Sun, Neptune is here!" Announced the cat faunus.

But Wukong didn't even hear her as he was struggling with anUrsaa that managed to cause problems and overpower him until his weapons fell out of his range. Belladonna changed Gambol Shroud form and aimed at the ursa's back. The Ursa fell dead and Sun could get out of the corpse while it was dissolved as dust and the air scattered its dark scent. Belladonna went to help him get up and repeated the great news.

In effect, Neptune was one of the students fighting for the good of the academy. Exhausted, tired and hurt, some of the students had already retired from the field.

"Blake, Sun, it's good to see you. How was the honeymoon in Menagerie?"

"Sun, I think you should find a new best friend before I kill Neptune."

"Wow, wait grumpy cat! You can't kill my bro!"

"It was only a joke. And don't ever call me 'grumpy cat' again."

He had to admit it, Sun and Blake looked like a couple, quite the opposite personalities but with the same fiery spirit.

"Awww… your first fight as married."

Blake glanced at the blue-haired huntsman, she made him shiver.

"Buddy, please, don't make her kill us. Just tell us: Have you seen any of the White Fang's big fishes?"

Before Vasilias could answer, Blake quickly added:

"Have you seen Adam Taurus?"

The silence was made between them despite that shots of weapons and growls from Grimm were still there. Sun knew exactly what Adam meant to Blake and that was an issue they would have to face eventually.

"Taurus… the redhead with the horns? Actually no, only too many White Fang common members and Grimm that actually had surrounded us right now!"

The guns of the White Fang members were pointing at the small group of huntsmen and huntresses who tried to protect the tower.

"Huntresses and huntsmen of Haven surrender or die…"

"Yeah! Sure, the classic 'Surrender speech'. Can we pass to the part where we kick your asses?" Said the blonde faunus.

"Humans had treated us like beasts, slaved and even hunted us. Now it's time to pay for all what you've done to us."

Suddenly, a ship of the Atlesian Military announced its arrival with the loud sound of the engines running. With the spotlights it helped the huntresses, blinding temporarily at the creatures of Grimm, who were sensitive to the intense light. For the members of the White Fang, the airship used its guns to shoot, causing the faunus to run and hide to cover, leaving the weary huntsmen and huntresses who were defending Haven alone.

It was at that perfect moment when the airship unleashed its troops, led by Winter and with Weiss as a backup helping the other Haven students. While her subordinates were occupied with the White Fang members and her sister was with the students, Winter was left alone with the creatures of Grimm. In a matter of seconds, she surrounded the bloody beasts with frozen glyphs, using her trustful weapon to strike at the closer ones.

Deadly cold and sharp iron pierced and dissolved the evil creatures, turning them into a dark dust that would disappear with the night itself. The Atlas specialist didn't lose time when she had to fight Grimm but even then she gave an amazing demonstration of her abilities. Playing with glyphs, using various resources of her hereditary and unique semblance to show the other fighters how the Schnee held their legacy as huntsmen, just like their grandfather Nicholas, founder of the Schnee Dust Company. One by one, the monsters had been executed with the graceful and fast movements Winter made.

"Oh, God! Polnareff, your new girlfriend is an amazing warrior." Joseph Joestar was impressed about Winter's abilities.

"Mr. Joestar! She's not my girlfriend… yet. But yes, after she had a duel against my Silver Chariot those black furry monsters are piece of cake for her." Answered proudly the French stand user.

The battlefield was empty and the spotlight of the airship military service was on Schnee, who stood victorious among the creatures of the night.

"There's no doubt about that but more of those creatures are coming." Warned Aram seeing the beasts lurking in the shadows.

"They are not the only. Look, the other group of warriors is taking a strategic position against the tower's defenders." Explained Avdol.

Being men of action, the Stardust Crusaders couldn't stand there on the airship and do nothing while hundreds of people were fighting their lives to save the Haven Academy.

"Agent Winter and her soldiers don't have a chance, we must help them!" Sentenced Kakyoin.

"Pilot, open the rear door! We're going to help your partners." Jotaro ordered.

"Negative, I have orders to assure that you remain on this ship." Answered the atlesian pilot.

"Yare yare daze… I'm not gonna wait here until this airship crashes because of my grandpa… ORA!" Star Platinum opened the rear door so Jotaro and company could join the fight.

"Aram, you should stay here. If we want to come back home after all this madness has finished we need you to be safe." Advised Avdol before jumping.

"You don't have to say it twice." Aram was glad that he didn't need to fight but, on the other hand, he felt useless because even Iggy was going to fight although that dog had lost his paw recently.

The Crusaders jump out of the airship into the battleground. As soon as they hit the ground, Jotaro was fighting against some creatures of Grimm.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum's ferocious punches vaporized the evil creatures quickly. "Yare yare… I thought that you were stronger."

"Kakyoin, Polnareff, take Iggy with you and help those kids from the other side of the tower."

Immediately Joseph Joestar was interrupted by a White Fang member.

"Son of a B****! Nobody shoots me while I'm talking! Hermit Purple!" Mister Joestar lassoed and pulled the White Fang member with his stand and knocked him out with a strong punch on his face.

Then, the old man picked up the weapon. "Oh good! This fancy futuristic gun is not so different to that Tommy gun I used in New York many years ago. Jotaro, you should pick one of these weapons, remember that Star Platinum is a short-range stand!"

"Yare yare daze… I don't need it, Jiji. ORA!" Star Platinum hit the ground making an earth wave that hit a couple of enemies that were hiding some meters away.

Finally, Avdol used Magician's Red as fire support against the White Fang soldiers who were shooting at the distance.

"Eat this! Crossfire Hurricane Special!" Several flame ankhs were thrown to all the enemies.

Meanwhile, behind the main tower, several teams of Haven Academy and young huntsman were recovering from the long fight that had to continue.

"Atlesian troops? I thought they were in the Atlas blockade." Commented Blake.

"Well, I don't care if we can have some extra help here. Hey, is that-…?" Sun couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Weiss!" Shouted loudly the cat faunus.

"Blake?!" The heiress ran towards them.

Belladonna felt her cold and small hands grabbing her neck as she clung to her. A few seconds ago the cat faunus understood that she was hugging her so she embraced Schnee back. She wouldn't expect this warm reaction but guessed time had changed the cold huntress too.

"What are you doing here?! Where have you been all this time?!" The young Schnee asked.

"Too long to explain and this is not the moment and the time. We must stop the White Fang, especially Adam Taurus." Answered the cat faunus but then Neptune interrupted her.

"More creatures of Grimm are coming!"

All the young huntsmen and huntresses tried to be ready to fight again but a little dog appeared in front of them. When the Grimm got closer, a sand creature showed up and roared behind the dog.

The huntsmen and huntresses stared confused at the dog and its stand and then surprise replaced the previous emotion when the sand creature moved and attacked at the Grimm and defeated some of them, vanishing their bodies into a black smoke.

Iggy couldn't help but be a show-off and he would execute a great show for the kids to enjoy. Suddenly, a couple of White Fang members tried to shot at Iggy but they received an Emerald Splash first. Kakyoin and Polnareff had waited for a surprise attack from the enemy all that time. When things got calm, the two stand users spoke with the young warriors.

"Is everybody Ok?" Asked Polnareff.

"Yes, thank you. But, first, who are you? And what are you doing here? I mean: Why did you come to Haven?" Weiss couldn't trust those strangers so easily.

"Yeah! Also, what kind of semblance do you have? Even your dog has one!" Sun was really impressed, he can emit spectral clones of himself but what he saw recently was in another category.

"Semblance?" Polnareff was confused, apparently, these kids could see the stands too.

"Well, my name is 'Kakyoin Noriaki', my confused friend is Jean Pierre Polnareff and this is Iggy."

The dog gave Blake a mischievous smirk that made her shiver frightened. Why did dogs always like her?

"We came here following the trace of a dangerous... 'man' named Dio." Continued explaining Kakyoin before he was interrupted by Blake.

"Dio! Are you talking about Dio Brando?! We saw him recently meeting with some important members of the White Fang. Maybe that's why Adam isn't here…"

"I think all of this is just a distraction to let Adam and the blondie weirdo doing something terrible." Commented Sun.

"Oh, really? Obviously, this is a distraction, monkey boy! But we can let those White Fang vandals bring more chaos." Claimed the young Schnee.

"Kids, we can't lose more time. Where do you think Dio and the other bad guys could be?" Asked the French stand master.

"INTO THE ACADEMY!" Answered Blake, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune at the same time.

* * *

Yang and her uncle quickly ascended on top of the city of Haven to arrive at the Huntsman Academy. They could see dark smoke coming from the buildings and Grimm in decomposition phase.

"Do you think it's too late?" Asked Qrow's niece.

"I hope not… Oz would kill me if something happens to the relic." He chuckled to himself. "Not if Salem kills us first with its power."

At the entrance of the academy, there were retired and hurt White Fang soldiers waiting for airships to come for them. Yang and Qrow ignored them because keeping the relic safe was more important than taking care of misguided faunus.

Inside, students were defending their academy risking their lives at it. Xiao Long remembered the disaster of Beacon, how that dragon Grimm appeared from behind a mountain and managed to infest the school with more creatures. Luckily, there was no trace of the evil dragon… yet.

"This way, Yang!"

The fact that her uncle was calling her by her name and not 'firecracker' or some other nickname meant one thing: Things were bleak and about to get worse. They had to run through the huge courtyard to arrive at the main tower, where the relic had been kept all those years. They had to dodge creatures of Grimm to arrive there, Yang wanting to help the students but had to carry on with her uncle. She had never been in Haven and less at the huntsman academy. Its designs were much different from Beacon, having an oriental and elegant style. A shame that the academy was being attacked and destroyed.

Qrow opened the way towards the Academy. He had the advantage that he knew exactly every secret and location on the buildings. They took an easier and shorter way, making the way around the first buildings to avoid distractions. Yang couldn't recognize his uncle, he had never acted so seriously since Summer died.

Xiao Long and Qrow entered the main tower, a big room displayed in front of them. The most notable thing was a sculpture of a beautiful maiden made of white ivory. Her uncle examined the figure, searching for something and inspecting the gold chains the statue woman was holding, but Yang noticed someone on the floor, laying, immobile. She walked towards the man, slowly and carefully, fearing he might be dead.

Branwen noticed that his niece was inspecting a possible survivor, more dead than anything else. But then, he glanced at the corpse and noticed that the man wasn't an ordinary person. He had a lion tail as a faunus trait and a deep grey hair as beard and mane. Qrow joined his niece and stared at his dead eyes. He was dry as if something had sucked his insides.

"Lionheart… It's the headmaster of the Academy." Said Qrow shocked.

Lionheart was a trained huntsman, responsible, experienced and wise headmaster. Seeing him dead in that particular way alarmed and frightened the Huntsman. He had never seen anything like that, a body drained. That meant they were exposed to a new hazard.

"There's no point in staring at him, it's too late. Luckily we will arrive in time to save the relic."

"Since when do you rely on your luck?" Asked the blonde making fun out of his semblance.

* * *

Oscar tried to pick up the pace of the former Beacon Academy students, but it was useless. Ozpin's cane was a useless weight and his physical form wasn't strong and resistant enough to endure a fight against Grimm, faunus, and robots. Some weeks of training didn't solve anything.

"Let's fight, Oscar." Said Ozpin on his mind.

It was easy for him to go barking orders from inside his mind. Oscar's aura wasn't as strengthened as necessary to let Ozpin take control of the body during a useful quantity of time.

"I'm a farm boy, not a huntsman." Complained the young Pine.

"The best way to learn to fight is entering the fray." Replied the headmaster of Beacon.

"That's why you died." Realized Oscar terrified.

Despite all the complaining, Oscar was feeling small and useless to help the people at Haven Academy. Those were gigantic Grimm that the negativity attracted, not small ones as he used to kill on his aunt's farm.

"Come on Oscar, you can't be worse than Jaune on the initiation day." Tried to convince Ruby.

* * *

A huge hallway was hidden under Haven Academy, a secret sanctuary where the most appreciated relic of the kingdom was being guarded, the best-kept secret. Taurus guided the two strangers until the end of the big basement, where a tough, thick tree with golden dust flowers was protecting the relic. On its trunk, there was a golden mechanism that only a maiden could open to access the relic.

"Ice, be useful for once and 'open' this door." Apparently, the vampire wasn't afraid of last Lionheart's words, that only a maiden could access to the relic.

"As you wish, master Dio" A spectre appeared behind Vanilla Ice and ate him, then the skull-faced humanoid monster devoured itself to become a portal to a void dimension. Finally, the ball-shaped floating portal disintegrated the door making it a big perfect circle in the middle.

Adam stared amazed at the semblance of Dio's henchman, who was capable to destroy he blinded gold door that brought to the chamber where the relic was. They let him pass as he was the one who knew the ancient legends of the relic and its uses.

"I'd never thought that the blood of that coward old man could make me feel so good..." Commented Dio. "Anyway, is that relic ready?"

Taurus got out of the chamber with a chest on his hands that contained the most wanted ancient magic tool on the kingdom.

The doors of the elevator that led to the basement got opened. Yang and her uncle ran through the hallway, seeing how somebody else had arrived first as the door was destroyed. The niece was amazed by the hidden magic tree under Haven Academy and wondered if each Huntsmen academy had one like that in the basements too.

"This is impossible! Only a maiden can open the chamber!" Said Branwen alarmed.

As they got closer, Yang noticed that one of the men was holding a chest, the chest that contained the relic. That man wasn't an ordinary villain. It was Adam Taurus. Yang's left arm started to shake and her irises turned red. Suddenly, the blonde huntress launched herself against Taurus using Ember Celica's powerful recoil.

"KID, WAIT!" Qrow shouted at his niece but she didn't listen to him because of her anger. In that instant, Yang's only wish was to punish that redhead monster. However, she would face another one.

"You're gonna pay for everyth-… AHHGGHHH!" Before the blonde huntress could get close to Adam, something powerful repelled her.

"Finally, some nice company." Dio walked to the young girl an grab her by the neck. Fortunately, her uncle shot against the vampire who dropped Yang to avoid the bullets.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, FREAK!" Quickly, Qrow attacked Brando with his sword. The huntsman was fast enough to hurt Dio forcing him to use his stand in the battle.

"Hmm. Not bad, but now if you want to defeat The World in a duel, you need to be faster. MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Qrow couldn't avoid all The World's rapid punches, but he wasn't defeated yet.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Puny humans, no one can surpass Dio!" Brando really wanted to drink the blood of these two brave warriors but there wasn't so much time. On the other hand, Vanilla Ice had used his stand to open a way out to surface during the duel. Adam and Ice had already escaped from the basement. Dio ran away from there too and Qrow tried to follow him but first, he had to check if his niece was fine.

"I'm ok, uncle Qrow, just go get them." Branwen ran behind Dio meanwhile the blonde huntress tried to recover as fast as she can.

On the surface, Adam Taurus had called for a transport and also ordered the retreat of all his troops on Heaven. Dio didn't take so long time to arrive there, neither the airship, so Brando, Ice, and Taurus could board it quickly.

Finally, Qrow only could see how the airship was flying away. He tried to shot it with his shotgun but it was useless. In that moment, Branwen didn't know that he wasn't the only blackbird who watched how an airship was flying away to Haven Academy with Dio Brando and the Relic of Knowledge on it.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	5. In between days

Hi everyone. This time we want to announce something important.

First, thank you so much for all your support on this fic. We're so sorry for all the waiting before and after our last chapter. This fic will be on a hiatus a little bit more but we'll be back as soon as possible.

Have a nice day and thank you for your patience.


End file.
